Justice and Spiderwebs
by Carlz Luvs Anime
Summary: You are Vriska Serket and you have just found a mysterious book outside of your hive. What will you do?


_A/N: Sorry that I haven't written too much lately! I've been coming up with so many ideas, but I haven't been typing them up. _

_So, this is a crossover idea I had. Death Note was my first anime, and I still love so freakin' much! My current obsession has been Homestuck, so the other day I was thinking 'hey! I should put them together!' Haha, I have all the characters matched with who their supposed to be (hopefully you can tell who is who) and I have the plot done. All I really need to do...is actually write it XD_

_(And just so you guys know, this is a fic revolving completely around the trolls. The game doesn't exist, so neither do the humans. I guess it's an AU in that way...but they still have their planet/culture, so idk.)_

_And I promise, I will update that Kizaya fic! I just haven't had too much inspiration for it lately haha...So anyways, here's chapter 1 of my new Homestuck/Death Note fic! I hope you guys enjoy it! (And don't be afraid to critique me on my writing or if I'm being too OOC or whatever. All criticism is welcome and encouraged!)_

= Introduce us

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you are incredibly bored. As you sit alone in your hive, you come to terms that you have absolutely nothing to do. There's no one online (no one you feel like bothering, anyway) and your lusus is fast asleep downstairs. It's too quiet for your liking. There should be at least _something _going on or _someone _to talk to. But no, there's no one awake here except you and your thoughts. And they seem to be constantly roaming...from trivial subjects, such as what to do with the busted-up magic 8 ball pieces littering your floor, to more important matters, like when your lusus will be hungry again. That topic stays in your mind, and it makes you think about how some trolls really deserve to be fed to her. This world is just so...impure.

= Be the one with a passion for justice

What are you talking about? It is way too early in the story to be them!

= Be the bored one again.

You are now the bored one (even though you really never stopped being her). Man, don't you have anything to do? Besides stay slumped across your bed and mope with your thoughts, that is. Just as you consider the thought of taking another roll at your dice, you hear a thump outside your door. It startles you immensely.

= Ignore the noise

You fail to do so as your curiosity has gotten the better of you. As you peer outside, you notice a notebook placed gently in front of your hive. This surprises you, because how could such a tiny little book make such a big thump? Going outside, you notice that there is some writing on the front. The title reads 'Death Note.'

"That's a bit morbid sounding", you murmur under your breath before picking the notebook up off of your doorstep. Flipping through a few of the pages, you notice that the first couple are a set of instructions and the rest is just blank paper.

"'How to use,'" you read the directions loudly to yourself, "'One. The troll whose name is written in this note shall die.'" Your eyes read over the first sentence again. The troll whose name is written in this stupid little notebook...dies?

"And I'm supposed to believe this? Ha!" Laughing a little, you stalk back into your hive, book still in hand. But, as you walk inside, you can't shake the feeling that someone is watching you...

= Be the mysterious stalker

You would like to point out that you are not a stalker; you just happened to be passing by her hive and just happened to drop your death note outside of it. Running your hand through your thick, knotted hair, the gravity of the whole situation hits you. Out of all the hands that could have gotten a hold of that notebook, it just had to be Vriska Serket. You are so dead. So, so dead. Or, you would be, if you weren't already deceased.

= Vriska: Put the damn book down and continue with your boredom.

You again fail to do so, because seriously, this book is hilarious! The instructions are so silly, it's like a wriggler made them up! Really, 'this note will not take effect unless the writer has the troll's face in their mind while writing his/her name.' That is just so silly!

Reading through the rest, they just keep getting sillier and sillier!

'If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the troll's name, it will happen.'

'If the cause of death is not specified, the troll will simply die of a heart attack.'

'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.'

So much silliness!

= Test it out.

Why? The whole thing is obviously a hoax! What notebook could actually kill someone, just by writing their name in it? Huh?

= Test it.

Didn't we just go through this?

= TEST IT.

No! Why do you keep insisting on this foolish idea?

= TEST IT TEST IT TEST IT.

NO.

= NOW.

Fiiiiiiiine!

You decide (with some 'persuading') that you should 'test out' the notebook. You rack your memory for any trolls that have recently irked you, but none come to mind. Sighing loudly and leaning back in your chair, something comes over you and you have the overwhelming urge to turn on your television (Which is very odd, because you barely ever do. All of the movies and such that you watch are on your computer). It turns on to channel 8, which just happens to be a news network.

'Why am I watching this?' You think bitterly to yourself, but you decide against flipping through the vast amount of channels and turn your attention back to the book. You guess that you just needed some background noise to help you come up with a name. Suddenly, though, a story regarding someone who is holding a group of young trolls hostage appears on your T.V., and you are intrigued for some weird reason.

"The criminal, a Fionna Pirome, is staying put in the building and is threatening to kill the hostages if her requests aren't met..." The reporter went on to say more, but you weren't too interested with the rest. You stared at the picture of her on the screen, and the way her antics disgusted you made you think 'Yep. She's the one.'

Taking out a pen, you check the spelling of her name on the TV. and start writing it out. Just like the book told you to do, you keep her image in your mind as you scribble down letters. As you finish up writing, you ponder whether you should specify the way she 'dies.' This was all obviously a prank, so you decide to go along with that idea and write down 'Fionna Pirome - dies when one of her hostage's slices her head clean off.'

That sounded gruesome enough, right? Surely the prankster who left this funny book at your door would have a laugh at that when you put it back out there-

Your train of thought leaves you when you hear the T.V. reporter start stuttering. "B-breaking news! In an amazing turn of events, one of trolls Pirome was holding captive ambushed and killed her! I-I don't know where that got into them, but now all the hostages are exiting the building. All of them are completely safe, what a miracle!"

You are stunned beyond belief. It's incredible that you're still conscious at the moment, because you are the most light-headed you've ever been. That...that couldn't have been you...there's no way...

"No fucking way..." you mumble to yourself while looking down at your entry in the book.

"It was a shock to me as well," you freeze upon hearing the new voice in your room. "Seeing that the book actually worked."

Whipping your head around, you see a ghost-like figure floating in your doorway. The lowblood mustered a smile, and greeted, "Long time no see, Vriska. I believe you have my note."


End file.
